This invention is directed to the field of consumable candies which can be illuminated.
Lights have been used in many different ways to illuminate candy, such as lollipops. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,373 (Coleman et al) discloses an apparatus for projecting a flashing light which reflects off of the surface of a candy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,941 (Shecter) discloses a dual lollipop holder and storage device having a lollipop compartment at both ends. The lollipop holder optionally includes a lighting mechanism for projecting light through an aperture in the storage device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,988 (Coleman et al) discloses a lollipop attached to a housing including a toy creature inside. The housing also includes bulbs for illuminating the toy creature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,033 (Coleman et al) discloses a candy holding device in combination with a sound making device and a light device for flashing a light in time to sounds made by the sound making device. The light projects from the end opposite the candy holder end. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,144 (Fishman) discloses a candy holder that uses a light to display a random message on the candy holder in response to a movement of the candy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,697 (Bennington) discloses an illuminated candy holder. The illuminated candy holder includes a light, an image generator, and an open end through which an image is generated when the light shines through the image generator. A candy can be attached to the open end of the candy holder. Removal of the candy piece (usually by eating) allows the image to be seen.
Two patents appear to disclose candy holders that illuminate a candy by shining through the candy. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,748 (Schlotter et al) discloses the combination of a flashlight and a transparent or translucent piece of candy. The flashlight has a clear, flat lens adjacent to the candy portion, through which light is projected into and through the candy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,936 (Rudell et al) discloses a candy holder for holding a transparent or translucent candy, through which light is emitted. The candy holder includes a light positioned to project light into the translucent candy.
PCT Publication No. WO 0024485 (Buschle Neto Ewaldo Antonio) discloses a lighted lollipop toy comprising a triggering device, a grip, a lollipop or other kind of candy in a lid. This lollipop contemplated in this invention do not have a stem but rather attached directly to the grip.
French Patent Publication No. FR 2744336 (Rosa Joseph Di) teaches a lollipop mounted on a hollow stick. At a top of the stick is a bulb connected by wires or other conductors to a battery in a circuit with a switch at the base of the stem. The stick must be insulated to protect the user from electrical shock.
The present invention provides an apparatus for making a candy, such as a lollipop, luminescent has a transparent or translucent candy; a handle containing a light source; and a light transmitting shaft having a candy end and a handle end, the candy end extendable into the candy and the handle end extendable to the handle; wherein when assembled, the light source can transmit light along the shaft from the handle end to the candy end, into the candy and outwards from the candy.
The handle may have a sleeve projecting upwards therefrom, the sleeve configured to receive said shaft. The shaft may be hollow, transparent, or translucent.
There may be a reflector in the candy end of the shaft. The reflector may be a cone. The candy may act as a reflector.
There may be a retainer on the candy end of the shaft. There may be a fastener at the handle end of the shaft.
There may be a switch for controlling the emission of light from the light source. The switch may be manually operated. The switch may automatically and intermittently emit light from the light source. The switch may be pressure sensitive and configured to emit light from the light source upon applying pressure to the shaft. The light source may be an LED.